Late Nights and Pies
by StunningGhost
Summary: Tala can't sleep. One-shot with the Blitzkrieg Boyz


**Just a story I wrote a while ago and am finally putting up. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. I hope you like it!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything.**

* * *

'17,015...17,016..17,017...17,018...17,019...17,020...17,021...Oh screw it.' Tala Ivanov thought and shut his eyes even more.

It was currently 3:08 in the morning and Tala still couldn't go to sleep. At first he had just talked to Kai for a while, trying to get all of his energy out with his speed talking, but he was still wide awake instead of being exhausted from constantly talking. Wanting to go to sleep and not pull an all-nighter he asked Kai about the book he was reading, thinking surely that it would put him to sleep almost instantaneously.

Boy was he wrong.

Of course the one time Tala asks about one of Kai's books it happens to be an intense, action packed novel with a pretty decent plot. That caused Tala to sit in bed for almost forty-five minutes, imagining the story in his head and adding his own plot to it. When his alarm clock showed 1:30am Kai turned off the light and tried to go to sleep. Tala had still just been laying there trying to think of how to go to sleep when something landed on his stomach. He watched as Kai laid back down on his side with his back to Tala. Tala looked at the object and saw it was Kai's iPod. When he turned it on it was on a play list labeled Classical Music. Tala smirked and began listening to music from various composers.

That had been an hour ago. Now he had finished all the songs on that play list and had been counting sheep for the past half hour. He finally just decided to give up and get out of bed. He sat up slowly and turned so his legs hung off the side of his bed. Even though there was some moonlight shining through the window, it was still very dark. Fortunately, Tala's eyes are similar to a wolf's so he can see slightly better in the dark than most people.

He silently got up and carefully made it to the door and opened it. He glanced behind him and checked to make sure he hadn't woken Kai up and then exited the room, remembering to close the door behind him. He then walked down the hall and found the stairs. He walked down them and counted the number of steps so that he could be sure he was at the bottom. He then made his way to the kitchen, determined to find something to eat.

At first, as he rummaged through the refrigerator, Tala thought of eating something warm and with little sugar in it so that he might go to sleep. But as soon as he closed the door and saw an index card his hunger changed completely. On the index card was Spencer's recipe for key lime pie. He stared at it for a good couple of minutes before breaking out into a larger smile. He instantly began finding all the ingredients to make the delicious key lime pie.

While making it Tala smirked. He remembered a conversation he had had once with Spencer about cooking. Many people didn't know this but Tala actually was a decent cook. He never cooked though because he felt that as captain he shouldn't have too. He poured the mixture into a pie pan filled with piecrust and smiled. He placed it in the refrigerator and sighed. Now he had to wait for the pie to chill.

Instinctively, Kai woke up and sat upright. With half lidded eyes he glanced around the room. He became more awake when he noticed Tala wasn't in the room. Kai stood up and stretched and changed for his morning run. He smirked as he noticed he had woken up on the dot at 5:00am.

Quickly but silently making his way down the stairs he entered the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He looked around the kitchen and stopped mid-step at the sight of the kitchen table. It was covered in cooking supplies, ingredients, and bowls all spewed across the tabletop. But sitting in one of the chairs, face straight down on the table was Tala. Kai smoothly walked over towards his friend.

When he was standing besides the redhead, Kai almost laughed outwardly. Tala head was face down in a big pie of some smooth crème. He had flour streaks in his hair and Kai was pretty sure he had egg on his face too. Kai smirked and walked towards the fridge to get his water bottle. When he opened it, there in front of him was a perfectly made key lime pie.

Kai smirked and glanced back behind him at Tala. When he saw his redheaded friend was still asleep he pulled the pie out of the fridge and set it on the counter. Kai cut out a piece of the pie and put it back in the fridge, making sure to grab his bottle of water. With a smirk on his face Kai left the room eating the piece of pie.

Spencer heavily made his way down the stairs as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and nearly fell over as he stopped suddenly. He had almost walked straight into Tala who was passed out at the table. Spence raised both eyebrows but let the wolf be, knowing that he must not have been able to go to sleep last night. Spencer also cooked sometimes when he was bored. He went towards the fridge and began pulling out ingredients to make breakfast with when he spotted the key lime pie. Seeing a piece missing, the blonde figured Tala had already eaten a piece so it would be alright for him to have one. He pulled out the pie and cut out two big pieces to eat while cooking breakfast for the others.

Bryan bumped into the walls as he tried to find his way to the stairs. In the back of his mind he realized he hadn't also crashed into his captain on the way down the stairs. He was just glad not to add on to his already existing headache. He smelt Spencer frying something and took a deep breath. He picked up his pace and entered the kitchen. He just scoffed at his captain laying face down on the table and opened the fridge to get a glass of orange juice. His eyes lit up when he saw the pie. Bryan secretly had a sweet tooth that over powered his mental toughness way too many times. He couldn't resist and he took the pie out of the fridge. Cutting himself a piece, the falcon made sure to leave a piece left for the redhead. He also grabbed his juice and a plate of food Spencer was holding out for him to take.

Ian was the last one up and he bounced into the kitchen with way too much energy. Tala was too far gone to even bother to wake up to the thumping footsteps of their youngest teammate. He saw the pie Bryan was eating and he ran for the fridge. Last time anyone had made a dessert he was unable to get any in time. He flung the door open and almost glowing before him was a piece of pie. He greedily took it and didn't even bother getting a fork. He just picked it up with his hand and began eating it at Tyson style speed.

Everyone was doing their morning habits in the kitchen when Kai walked in, returning from his jog. He just walked past his best friend still sleeping on the table and moved towards the fridge. When he opened to get another water bottle he noticed the empty pie tray and froze. Shaking his head and composing himself, the phoenix turned around towards the other, conscious occupants in the room.

"Has Tala woken up since I left?" He asked casually.

"No, he's been out like a light the whole time. Why?" Spencer replied and asked while cleaning some dishes.

"No reason." Was all Kai said as he retreated up to his room, making sure to lock the door and plug his iPod in.

Spencer just shrugged and continued his chore. Bryan and Ian were trying to solve a crossword puzzle from the news paper when Tala groaned from his spot at the table. They turned and saw their captain sit up in his seat half awake. He blinked and wiped flour out of his eye before let out a giant yawn.

"Morning." Tala spoke after his yawn.

The redhead's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree and he ran over to the fridge having remembered his pie. He flung the door open as quickly as he could, expecting to see his pie sitting there, surrounded by light. But instead all he saw was an empty dull pie pan with only a few crumbs left to taunt him. His face quickly began burning red, almost to match his hair as he clenched his teeth and clenched his eyes.

Everyone in the kitchen felt the temperature in the room drop drastically, literally, not just figuratively. They all began to panic because Tala always used Wolborg's ice element to drop the temperature whenever he was furious. Ian dove behind Bryan who was hiding under the table not so subtly. Spencer was searching for a hiding spot big enough but couldn't find one. Finally he just opted for hiding behind the fridge door with the fuming wolf on the other side of it.

"YOU ATE MY PIE! I WAS UP ALL NIGHT AND WHEN I FINALLY GO TO SLEEP AFTER HAVING MADE MY FAVORITE KIND OF PIE, I WAKE UP TO FIND IT ALL GONE AND EATEN!" Tala boomed at the top of his lungs. Everything vibrated and shook slightly during his tantrum.

Peeking his head over the top of the refrigerator door, Spencer commented.

"Well those were my ingredients and I did buy them so I think I'm going to go now!" He said before running out of the room.

Tala's stare moved to the two purple haired bladers under the table. His hands moved to his hips and he growled at them. Ian squeaked and ducked behind Bryan again. Bryan coughed and glanced at his captain.

"Uh well you see there was already a lot of pie missing when I found it so I specifically made sure to leave a piece for you incase you hadn't had any." Bryan said before he pushed Ian out from behind him and sprinted for the door behind Spencer.

Tala watched him leave still growling before turning back to the youngest. He glared down viciously at the big nose teen. Ian quivered in fear under his stare before he caved in.

"I'M SORRY! IT WAS ME! I ATE THE LAST PIECE! I DIDN'T KNOW! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!

"Spencer I think we have a man down." Bryan whispered to Spencer from underneath the blonde's bed. Both of their heads were poking out from under it.

"It's too late Bry, let it go. We will grieve later." Spencer said solemnly. Bryan sighed glumly.

"He was such a fun annoying big nosed punk." Bryan said depressed.

"Next time Kai asks something and then says it was for no reason, I'm running and changing my identity." Spencer said before they heard another 'THUD' and scurried back under the bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please review!**

**Stunning Ghost**


End file.
